


No strings attached

by rarepairqueen



Series: Products of NaNo 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Suga is bae, first heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: A prequel to my KuroTsukki fic Summer Heats When Tsukishima's first heat happens, it's the pack leader of Karasuno who offers his assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People asked, so I wrote it. I've not forgotten the calls for AkaaBoku either but that might have to wait til after Christmas! (I need to stop accepting new ideas).

 No Strings Attached

It was easy to assume who was the top dog of Karasuno, most assumed it was the captain with his natural leadership and imposing presence. Though many weren't aware that he was merely the public leader of the team, for behind closed doors it was really someone else who pulled the strings. Suga preferred to fulfil his role of protector from the captain's side, he wasn't one for lavish displays of dominance or aggression - not unless provoked of course - and took great pride in looking after his freshmen.

The entire team knew of course, when it was first made known to the freshmen that 'no Daichi isn't the alpha, Suga is' there was a little bit of confusion. Such confusion was shaken off within a few weeks and now it was the norm for Hinata to bury his face in Suga's chest when he hugged the older male. Suga didn't try to guess who was going to present as what, knowing how much of a shock it was to himself when he presented as he didn't seem like 'the type'. He simply reassured all of them that regardless of what happened, the team would be there for them.

Kageyama was more stand-offish with Suga, it could've been caused by any number of emotions; jealous that Hinata was getting attention, feeling threatened by an older alpha, a sense of rivalry over the smaller male who was giving off all the signs of an omega. Suga had dealt with a similar reaction when Tanaka was developing so he wasn't too worried for now, the setter would settle down soon enough. Yamaguchi was keeping to himself for most of the time, not being overly affectionate like Hinata but neither being passive aggressive like Kageyama, Suga had sent Yachi to see if there was anything inherently 'wrong' but she assured him that Yamaguchi was totally fine. He had no reason to doubt her.

Tsukishima however, was being the difficult one.

"Could you detach yourself from him for two seconds?" He sighed, folding his arms across his chest as Hinata wrapped his arms around Suga's torso within two seconds of the other arriving to practice.

"But senpai smells so nice!" Hinata pouted, glaring over his shoulder as Suga ruffled his hair with a small chuckle.

"Now Hinata, Tsukishima's got a point. It was cute at first but you have to stop being so clingy. Remember, we have matches to play soon and you need to learn to ignore my presence." Suga gently took hold of Hinata's wrists and made him release his torso. "Plus Daichi might get jealous." He added with a smile and a wink.

Ennoshita shook his head as he laughed, it was a poorly kept secret that Daichi was in fact an omega and bonded with Suga. He was also prone to getting jealous easily. Hinata pouted again but nodded, seeing sense in what the other was saying. Kageyama snorted and carried on warming up for practice, getting sick and tired of Hinata's reactions to Suga already.

Tsukishima was neither annoyed or jealous, he just found the entire thing tiring. It was typical for their first cycles to happen in freshmen year, it was pretty much a coming of age milestone. As if trying to get to nationals wasn't tough enough; the ever-present thought that at any moment one or all of the freshmen could be rendered unable to play was starting to get to him. There was also an unspoken contest between him and Kageyama to present first, not that he really _wanted_ to win, though getting one up on his rival wouldn't go unwanted. He had made sure to keep his distance from both Hinata and Suga, expressing his desire to not have _anything_ to do with bonding with either of them. The last thing he wanted was to get on the wrong side of Daichi.

"What do you think?" He asked Yamaguchi, the only other person who seemed to share his distaste for the situation they were in. Cautious eyes regarded him silently for a few moments.

"About what?" Yamaguchi mumbled.

"This whole presenting stuff, who'd you think will be first?"

Yamaguchi shrugged. They didn't know what the protocol was if they started their cycle in the middle of practice, obviously as Suga was the unspoken leader of the Karasuno pack he had a duty to protect them, but what Tsukishima wanted to know was; as an alpha, would Suga become an omega's heat mate? He was curious how Daichi would react in that situation.

Not curious enough to want to wish it on himself of course, he kind of wanted Hinata to be the first to see what would happen.

"Does it seem...off today?" Yamaguchi asked, the net had finally been secured and Daichi was starting to dish out practice drills to everyone. "Like something in the air?"

Tsukishima was ready to snort and dismiss his friend's idea, but then it hit him; he felt short of breath despite not doing anything, there was a slight pain in his chest accompanying it. He didn't want to know _how_ Yamaguchi had picked up on it before his body did, all he knew was that if he didn't leave that very second then everything would go horribly downhill.

"Tsukki? Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked, having noticed Tsukishima clutching his chest and trying to clear his throat in a vague attempt to seem fine.

"Fine." He grunted, forcing his body to cooperate as he stood up straight and exhale. His eyes locked with Suga's from across the court and he instantly felt his knees go weak, the gaze the third year regarded him with wasn't as friendly as usual, there was something more intense about it; almost like the look Kageyama gives as he's about to set a toss.

"Are you sure?" Yamaguchi was either nonethewiser or playing dumb, Tsukishima couldn't decide between the two in that moment as he became aware of how much he was sweating. He was getting odd looks from Asahi and Tanaka, but no-one approached him as his gaze was squarely on the alpha staring at him.

Daichi sensed a change in the atmosphere, he swallowed as he looked from Suga to Tsukishima and back again, Suga wasn't actually moving from where he stood; simply holding the younger male's gaze as if he was waiting for something. It was the worst timing for Daichi, but he wasn't an idiot, he knew why Suga wasn't acting on impulse yet. He approached confidently, nuzzling Suga's neck and exhaling, he could feel the racing pulse of his alpha as he pressed a soft kiss to the tender skin.

"We spoke about this remember Koushi?" He whispered.

"I know." Suga's voice was strained, he broke his gaze with Tsukishima to lean into Daichi's touch. "Are you sure you're okay with it though?"

"As long as you come back to me...yeah." The captain's voice was quiet, almost meek as he clung to the idea that regardless of what Suga was about to do, his alpha would return to his side and his side only.

"Of course." Suga purred, totally ignoring the fact everyone was watching as he tilted his head to lightly bite at the mark on Daichi's neck, it still looked fresh even if it had been there for months now.

Tsukishima had simply stared as he watched the hushed exchange, deep down he knew what they had agreed and what his fate was, assuming he consented, not that he had any reason to reject the offer. There was a shred of logic in the idea; if Suga became his heat-mate just for this cycle then he wouldn't get jumped on the way home, he'd be much safer in his senpai's presence than on his own. His body certainly had no quarrels with the idea as the weakness in his knees became too much and he slumped to the floor, shaking slightly as the shortness of breath came back.

With a tender peck on the cheek, Suga parted from Daichi's embrace and slowly made his way to where Tsukishima was, nodding to Nishinoya as he closed the gap between him and the first year. The libero understood the gesture and started on his way to the club room, it wasn't the most ideal place to carry out the act but at least they could lock the door and have some semblance of privacy.

"Kei." Suga whispered, kneeling next to the trembling teen. "It's okay Kei." He spoke softly, carding a hand through sweaty blond locks and gently tugging Tsukishima to look him in the eye. "Do you want me to--"

"Yes." Tsukishima breathed, cheeks already flushed pink. Suga's scent was overwhelming as he knelt there; smelling like cinnamon and something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "P-Please."

The heat had started quickly, he knew it wouldn't help to try and hide behind his usual mask as Suga's soft hands took hold of his. Everyone already knew what was happening anyway so there was no point. Nishinoya returned and nodded back at Suga, the alpha smiling in thanks before helping Tsukishima to his feet, he had half a mind to toss the other over his shoulder but knew that Tsukishima would feel mortified afterwards at being _carried_ out of the gym. In a way it was for the best; if anyone asked then Tsukishima could feign a sports injury as Suga helped him up to the club room, luckily none of the other clubs were around it seemed as Suga shouldered open the door and let him inside.

Nishinoya had cleared everyone else's stuff out and into a storeroom for the time being; leaving only their belongings and a rather large pile of towels in the room. Suga was reminded of when he had to do the same thing last year as Asahi had been too nervous to deal with the libero's heat. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as Tsukishima let out an uncharacteristic whimper and sunk to his knees once more.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, locking the door and propping a chair against it for good measure, moving to the pile of towels and beginning to create a nest; such an act should've been done by the omega but Tsukishima seemed to be having trouble relying on any instincts as he just watched Suga's actions.

"Hot..." He panted, feeling pathetic already as his senpai worked like clockwork to prepare for what could be a very lengthy ordeal. He felt like he had cursed himself by entertaining the idea of Hinata being first to present. His chest ached as he fought for breath, he wanted to curl up in a ball and not deal with any of these desires.

Suga finished rearranging the towels, deciding that enough prep had taken place so now he could focus entirely on helping Tsukishima through this ordeal. He started with gently rubbing circles into tense shoulders, the sweat clinging to the other's shirt as he bit back sobs. The first heats were always the most emotional, a whole host of new urges flowing through a still developing body always put a strain on the mental strength. In a way the best thing would be for Tsukishima to just stop thinking about it, but Suga knew that would be easier said than done.

"It's just you and me Kei, you don't have to hold back." Suga kept his voice calm as he cautiously nuzzled the other's neck, finding the scent glands and pressing light kisses to ease the other's nerves. "We go at your pace."

Tsukishima whimpered, the foreign sensation of being kissed in such a tender place sending him squirming in Suga's hold, the alpha wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him still. As much as Suga wanted to just let Tsukishima call all the shots; he was the alpha and this omega was still unsure of himself, there had to be some element of control.

"S-Suga-senpai." Tsukishima whined, trembling under the other's touch as the heat inside of him started building, just the tender touches had been enough to drive him crazy and he would never forgive himself if he came in his pants. It was embarrassing enough to be whimpering so quickly.

Hot breath on his ear lobe sent a shiver down his spine, Tsukishima tore himself from Suga's grasp and hugged his knees. For a second Suga was a little confused, not experiencing that reaction before from a freshmen in heat. After a moment he smiled and nodded, seeming to understand. Tsukishima watched wearily as Suga took off his shirt, the bond mark on his shoulder was small but definitely noticeable as he then crawled into the arrangement of towels, settling down on his back and catching Tsukishima's gaze, a gentle smile on his features.

"You join me when you're ready Kei." He whispered. "I'm not going to force myself on you."

Tsukishima swallowed, every fibre of his physical body was aching to do just that; join the alpha, but his mental barrier was stopping him. This was his senpai, his team-mate and - loosely coined - friend. An alpha who already had an omega. He was trying to work out what Suga could possibly gain from this as every alpha was the same in his mind; only sleeping with omegas if they had something to gain. Yet Suga wasn't the typical alpha, he never used his status to bully anyone, he treated everyone equally regardless of their status, he never let it get in the way of volleyball or classwork. The entire situation was baffling to Tsukishima.

Every second that passed was another second of his body quivering from the heat, he was finding it hard to sit still as the other's scent attacked his senses and the uncomfortable slickness started gathering. Suga's calm gaze remained on him as his eyes roved over the pale skin of the alpha, he found himself staring at the waist band of his shorts; wondering what the rest of him looked like. Suga resisted the urge to laugh, watching someone who was usually go guarded with his actions become so unsure of himself was interesting to watch. Even more so when they'd deny it ever happening once it was over.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Tsukishima whispered, his voice was in danger of cracking if he tried to say much more.

"Hm?" Suga replied. "Doing what?"

"...offering to...you have Daichi so why would you want to..." Tsukishima was far too embarrassed to even _say_ it, let alone do it.

Suga chuckled. "What kind of pack leader would I be if I didn't at least offer to help you all through your heats?" He replied. "I'm experienced in it and it's a completely no strings attached deal. I do it because I want to make sure you're all safe."

Tsukishima nodded, his assumption had been confirmed. "So do you help the alphas too?"

There was a faint trace of blush on his cheeks as Suga sat up. "The only alpha I was around when he went into rut was Asahi, and no I didn't help him. Daichi did."

There was a pause, Tsukishima's throat had gone dry, his fingers twitched as he slowly released his knees. He didn't realise how bad the situation was as his shorts tented, releasing the tension in his thighs just made the slickness worse and he grimaced at the sensation. Suga offered his hand out to him.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to, but it'll only get worse from here onwards." Suga gently stated, smiling when Tsukishima accepted the offer and awkwardly shuffled into the other's hold.

His shirt was drenched with sweat and had no issue with taking it off, Suga's feather-light fingertips running over his skin sent tingles through his already highly-strung body. He let out a nervous breath, relaxing a little as tender kisses were planted on his shoulders and collarbone. He felt hot all over as the alpha kept touching him, never seeking to rid him of more clothing or directly kiss his lips. Tsukishima almost wanted to demand him to stop treating him like china and get on with it.

"How are you feeling now?" Suga asked, tone of voice lower than before, an air of lust to it as his fingers skimmed south and drew circles on the tender skin of Tsukishima's belly. The low rumble of Suga's voice against his ear made him shift his hips ever-so-slightly, he vaguely remembered something about alphas being able to soothe others with only their voice if they knew how to.

"Mmph...hot..." He muttered, grimacing again at feeling the dampness between his thighs. He was about to elaborate before Suga's fingers brushed over the tenting in his shorts, all words left him as he let out a strained moan.

"You don't have to hold back." Suga reminded him. "Just tell me what you want Kei."

He took a second to try and catch his breath, from what he knew of these heats; this was just the beginning, at some point his train of thought would only focus on one thing and he'd be almost powerless to stop himself begging. Suga was giving him the chance now to back out, to give him time to call the shots but he was running out of time.

"T-Touch me senpai." He breathed, feeling his cheeks redden considerably.

"You can call me Koushi." Suga hummed, kissing his cheek as he slowly let his fingertips rub the tenting in Tsukishima's shorts.

Small whimpers escaped Tsukishima's bitten lips, he didn't want to watch but at the same time he didn't want to close his eyes, instead he settled on watching Suga. The alpha was confident in his actions, not showing hesitation as he slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Tsukishima's shorts. The first year inhaled sharply, his hips bucking up instinctively as soft fingers teasingly ran over damp fabric. He found himself burying his face in the crook of Suga's neck, inhaling the comforting scent as his body took an active interest in Suga's actions.

"Are you okay Kei?" Suga whispered, sensing that the other was beginning to lose himself in the sensation.

"Y-Yes...please more--" Tsukishima murmured, knocking his glasses askew as he threw his head back. Suga hummed in response, caging him against the floor and kissing his neck with a soft growl. Tsukishima whimpered at the loss of Suga's hand on his cock but was hushed by the other, gentle fingers picking his glasses off his face and setting them down out of harm’s way.

"You can still see well enough right?" Suga asked, his hand now rubbing circles into Tsukishima's inner thigh, coaxing the younger male to spread his legs a little wider. He didn't want to rush anything but at the same time they couldn't stay there all night. With a nod from the younger male, Suga smiled and began pressing kisses over his chest, focusing purely on keeping the omega relaxed.

Tsukishima tried not to think about anything, nothing that wasn't to do with Suga's lips on his heated skin anyway. His vision was a little blurry but he was by no means blind as he blinked and caught the alpha's gaze; calm brown eyes regarded him as Suga settled between his legs and continued leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. He was starting to relax more, accepting that it was normal for this to be happening now that Suga's presence was starting to affect him. The pulsing heat inside of him was still causing him to tremble slightly, the dampness in his shorts was uncomfortable to say the least and he was starting to feel restless.

Time was in short supply, Suga knew that Tsukishima wouldn't be able to contain his emotions for long, that the omega urges would take hold soon and once that happened there would be little he could do to ease them except fulfilling his role as an alpha. Like it or not, he'd need to knot inside the other to completely sate his desires.

"Kei, are you on any medication?" Suga hummed, slowly blinking up at the blond as he rested his chin on the soft skin of his stomach. "Because you know what I'm gonna have to do once your heat really kicks in, don't you?"

Tsukishima couldn't help the blush on his cheeks, he hadn't anticipated any of this happening that day so he had neglected to properly prepare. In all honesty he had hoped he wouldn't ever need to prepare in that fashion. He shook his head, averting his gaze as Suga chuckled quietly. The third year slowly got to his feet, padding over to his locker and fishing though its contents looking for the box he needed. Tsukishima watched him, a feeling of loneliness coming over him and making him whimper. At the small noise, Suga glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Feeling it already?" He asked, going back to his locker.

"Feeling what..." Tsukishima grumbled, subconsciously curling inwards as he continued watching the other intently.

"That you need an alpha by your side constantly." Suga replied, finding the box and shutting his locker. "Completely normal omega behaviour Kei, no need to feel embarrassed about it."

"...is...Daichi like this?"

Suga giggled, grabbing a water bottle from his bag and making his way back to the pile of towels. "Yep, every cycle he gets ridiculously clingy. As I said, normal behaviour." He offered the water and the small box to Tsukishima. "These will be enough for this heat."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the box, able to make out that they were contraception. The reality that all of this meant he was going to be receiving an alpha's knot sent a shiver through his body. Suga noted it and nuzzled his neck, coaxing the younger male to take the meds and let nature take its course. Suga could feel the heat radiating off the other's body, the sheen of sweat evident on his back as Suga spooned him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"How long will it take?" Tsukishima asked, voice quiet and bordering on the side of needy.

"What? For me to knot you?" Suga hummed, licking at the tender area of his neck and making Tsukishima shiver again.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Depends, I'm not in rut so it might take a short while." He replied. "Don't worry about it Kei, let me take care of you."

For a while they stayed like that; Tsukishima let out small whimpers and squirmed every now and then as he felt his body surrender to the ever-growing heat coiling in his stomach, Suga would press tender kisses to his shoulder and whisper reassuring words to soothe him as much as possible. It was as much a waiting game as a test of Suga's patience, his instincts were telling him to take the omega quickly before he had a chance to back out, however after a lot of practice he had learnt how to ignore those instincts. It helped that he was bonded to Daichi, it lessened the urge to fuck anyone else.

It was worse for Tsukishima, he felt like he was being suffocated almost, the pressure in his chest was mounting and the presence of an alpha wasn't quite helping keep his desire at bay anymore. The words were on the tip of his tongue, the demand for Suga to shift gears and knot inside him, but he was still uneasy. Fingertips trailed down his chest, drawing circles and leaving goosebumps in their wake, it was just as soothing as it was teasing him.

"Koushi..." Tsukishima breathed, the first word he'd uttered in several minutes.

"Yes?" Suga whispered, sensing that the sucker punch that was the heat was about to hit Tsukishima in the next few minutes. "What is it?"

"Will it hurt?"

"You'll probably feel a little sore afterwards, yes. I'll do my best to prepare you."

"Can..." Tsukishima stopped himself, once they started it would probably be nigh impossible to stop. He weighed up the pros and cons of just going at it alone in his mind as much as he could without lust clouding his thoughts. With an uneasy sigh, he made up his mind. "Can you start...I don't..."

Suga hummed, giving the omega a few moments to go back on his request. "Of course, let me fetch something quickly. Roll onto your back for me Kei."

Tsukishima grunted, following orders as Suga got something else from his locker, finally accepting that this was really happening. He tried to keep his breathing normal, hyperventilating was not a good idea in his mind as Suga returned and kissed his forehead reassuringly. There was a pause, he felt the sensation of being watched as he lay there under the other's gaze, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling per say, but he felt like he was being served on a platter to be devoured.

Fingers ghosting over his tenting shorts got his attention, a small moan escaping him as the item of clothing was removed quickly. His hand caught Suga's before he could be fully stripped of all his clothing. The alpha bought his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his palm, the simple act calmed his frayed nerves. He averted his gaze as soon as his underwear was discarded, his face felt hot as soft hands on his inner thighs coaxed him to spread his legs more. He could feel the slickness between his thighs, he could also smell Suga's scent stronger now, he wanted to meet the other's gaze to see how intense it was but couldn't quite bring himself to do so.

The sound of a bottle cap opening snapped him from his embarrassing thoughts, watching Suga pour the contents onto two of his fingers before they dipped between his thighs. His gaze then met no longer calm brown eyes but a more focused and faintly hungry-looking expression. He felt his heart in his throat as his sensitive entrance was poked at, fingers cold against his heated skin.

"Relax." Suga quietly commanded, a reassuring smile on his face as his free hand stroked Tsukishima's inner thigh. "Relax for me Kei."

All at once Tsukishima felt his body lose tension, he wasn't sure why and it made him panic slightly. Suga's hand finding his and squeezing it took the edge off. He felt a finger flexing inside him and wanted to both tell Suga to keep going but also tell him to stop.

"It's okay, I know." Suga stated, rubbing his thumb over Tsukishima's knuckles comfortingly. "Your body is behaving naturally."

That did little to actually explain the sudden loss of tension, Tsukishima wanted to demand a better explanation when the heat coiling inside him seemed to ignite. A breathless moan rumbled from his chest and Suga seemed to smile knowingly, adding a second finger as he sensed the change in the other's demeanour.

"P-Please..." Tsukishima breathed. "More."

"Of course." Suga replied, pressing deeper and flexing his fingers more as the slickness added to the lube, his own chest tightening as the younger male's scent became harder and harder to ignore. He swallowed as he watched his fingers easily slip in and out of the other, his own shorts tightening as the ordeal went on.

He let go of Tsukishima's hand, watching as the other shut his eyes and let more needy moans and whimpers escape his lips. Blush was not only exclusive to Tsukishima's cheeks; stretching down his neck at this point as he tossed his head back and forth trying to fathom the sensations his body was experiencing at the mercy of the alpha and his own heat. The heaving chest and trembling thighs were the more obvious trademarks of the experience, with every flex of muscles Tsukishima's nerves became more and more frayed, his mind so foggy with lust that all embarrassment was long-forgotten.

"You're doing so well Kei." Suga purred, pressing a kiss to his inner knee. "You can have my knot soon, you'll love it I promise."

A keening whimper left the other, his arms thrown onto the towels above his head as he opened his eyes enough to watch as Suga leaned over and teasingly licked at his weeping cock, fingers still slipping in and out of him with ease. Tsukishima's voice caught in his throat as he felt the soft lips wrap around him, meeting the heated gaze of the alpha.

"Nng Koushi..." He pleaded.

Suga curled his fingers inside of Tsukishima, brushing a bundle of nerves and eliciting a loud moan from the omega. He felt his cock twitch in his shorts as he pulled away and simply admired the scene in front of him; the needy first year clenching around his fingers as he lay dishevelled on a pile of towels. He was almost ready, but not quite.

"Kei," Suga hummed, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on one of the many towels at his disposal. "I need you to roll over."

"Why..." Tsukishima panted, almost too delirious to care.

"It'll make it easier given our height difference." Suga replied, ignoring the urge to snap and growl at the other for not obeying immediately. "And it's usually the standard position anyway."

With a pained grunt, Tsukishima rolled over, hands taking his hips and coaxing him onto his knees before he really registered what position he was in. When clarity crashed into him, he felt a lot more exposed and borderline embarrassed. A hand splaying on his upper back soothed him, lips on the back of his neck made all panic melt away.

"It's okay." Suga told him. "You'll understand shortly."

It gave Tsukishima a sense of foreboding, when fingers circled and pressed into his entrance again he pressed back on them; seeking more than before. The change in angle bought more bursts of pleasure than he realised until he was gasping and moaning for more. Suga silently eased his shorts and boxers down, stroking himself as he continued to stretch the omega in preparation. When he pulled his fingers away for a second time, he heard the distinct whimper of pleading that he had been waiting for;

"A-Alpha...please...please..."

It was like a switch had been flipped, Suga's composed-self started ebbing away as he pressed the head of his cock against the stretched ring of muscle. The tightness was nothing new to him, the trembling in Tsukishima's shoulders was a normal occurrence as was the high-pitched gasp. He chuckled softly as he pressed deeper, slowly so that the omega had time to adjust.

"How does it feel?" He asked, leaning over and kissing Tsukishima's shoulder, not quite tall enough to be able to nuzzle his neck without being fully sheathed - that would come later.

"B-Big..." Tsukishima whined, pressing back slightly until Suga's hands on his hips halted him. "More...."

"Shh...you'll get it all Kei, including my knot don't worry." Suga replied, voice dropping to a low growl. "You want it don't you?"

Acting on instinct, Tsukishima moaned as he nodded, trying to form words between gasps for air. "Yes...I-I want your knot alpha."

Without moving from his position, Suga pressed a little deeper. He let himself indulge in the tight heat as Tsukishima tried to press back again. Deciding that the omega was more than eager enough, he began to shallowly thrust; straightening up to press further into him with each new thrust. Tsukishima's hands clenched into fists as he let Suga know _very loudly_ that he wanted more. The alpha couldn't help but smirk slightly at how the usually stoic first year was being so open with his demands.

"Koushi- _alpha_ please!" Tsukishima gasped.

"Hmm?" Suga hummed, punctuating his question with a thrust that made Tsukishima see stars for a split second.

"Knot me." He whined. "Alpha knot me please--"

Suga could feel that he was beginning to reach his limit already, somewhat embarrassingly so but when he had such a willing omega in their first heat, who could blame him? He was soon thrusting deep and hard, knocking the wind out of Tsukishima's lungs with each press of his hips and soft grunt. There would be shadows on Tsukishima's hips by the end of it with how hard he was gripping them to anchor himself. Tsukishima couldn't keep himself quiet, moaning and whimpering the other's name each time he felt Suga's cock drive deeper, pleading for more each time he was stretched more. The sound of skin slapping against skin was only drowned out by his needy voice.

As his knot started to swell Suga draped himself over the younger male, growling into Tsukishima's neck as he fully sheathed himself inside the unclaimed omega. He was mindful not to bite down like his instinct said to, even if it was tempting to do so.

" _oh_ fuck." Tsukishima's voice cracked as his body gave out, arms folding as Suga chuckled into his neck, continuing to slowly thrust as his knot inflated and he released inside the other with a low moan. Fingers wrapped around Tsukishima's neglected cock and he was cumming within seconds as the alpha stroked him, a loud, guttural moan accompanying his orgasm.

"...fuck..." Suga breathed, rocking gently as his knot secured them together. he could feel Tsukishima's body clenching around him and milking him for all he had as the omega trembled under him. He wrapped an arm around the younger male, taking all his weight and keeping him from collapsing suddenly. "Are you okay?"

Tsukishima nodded, sweat making his hair cling to his neck and forehead as he breathed heavily and winced. "Can we...move?"

"Give me a second, don't try and move yourself. Let me do it." Suga replied. He slowly eased them both to lay on their sides so he was spooning the first year again, peppering his shoulder with kisses as Tsukishima panted and whimpered.

"Is that it..." Tsukishima mumbled, already feeling achy as the euphoria faded, he felt uncomfortably full and stretched out.

"Depends, are you satisfied?" Suga huffed, feeling exhausted as he gently rocked his hips. "Some omegas aren't satisfied with one knot and will have to be fucked several times."

Tsukishima felt his cheeks blossom. "S-Seriously."

"Yep, Nishinoya was like that."

"N-Noya-senpai."

Suga chuckled. "We were here until nearly midnight, but he's Asahi's problem now."

Tsukishima tried not to think about what would happen if he was like that, it was bad enough going through the ordeal once let alone more than that. He grunted as he tried to move but was then reminded of the alpha's knot still inside of him. Suga's light fingertips caressed his hip, trying to ease tension in the now bruised muscles. Silence fell between them for a short while, Suga pressed his lips to Tsukishima's shoulders and nuzzled his neck, humming softly.

"How do I know when it's over?"

"Well you feel less panicky, you'll cool down eventually too." Suga replied, sensing that he'd be able to pull out shortly. "From what I can tell, you'll be fine in a bit."

Tsukishima grunted, feeling exhausted and just wanting to sleep. He let his eyes slip shut and was only aware of time passing when Suga slipped out of him, he let the other roll him over and then curled into the alpha's hold, seeking the comforting scent. He was vaguely aware that now he had been knotted, he ought to shower and get home but at the same time he felt more than content in Suga's presence and wanted to stay there.

When faint snores started rumbling from Tsukishima's chest, Suga couldn't help but smile. He decided to let the younger male sleep for a short while; simply holding him and pressing light kisses to his forehead and cheeks as they lay there. He didn't really know what time it was, but guessed practice was still going on as he hadn't heard anyone come upstairs to the storeroom yet. He knew as soon as he saw Daichi he'd be asked if he could have the captain stay the night at his house, he didn't blame him in the slightest.

After a while, Suga gently shook Tsukishima awake, the omega blinking confused for a few seconds before remembering what happened. Suga giggled at the blush on Tsukishima's cheeks and told him not to worry about it, that it was nothing to be ashamed of. He got dressed, letting the younger male rest a bit more in the safety of the towels before encouraging him to get changed. Tsukishima was reluctant to move at first; his legs shook as soon as he tried to put any weight on them making him feel even more embarrassed.

"Do we have to go back?" He asked as he finally pulled on a spare pair of jogging pants. "I don't really want to..."

"Look the other first years in the eye? I get that." Suga smiled. "But face it Tsukishima, they're going to go through it too. You never know one of them might end up being your alpha."

"Ew." Tsukishima scoffed. "Please don't."

Suga laughed, gathering the soiled towels and bundling them into the hamper for dirty ones. He waited for Tsukishima to look presentable before unlocking the door and stepping out. The faint calls of coach Ukai told him that practice was drawing to a close, reassuring him that they really hadn't been away for that long. He could smell Daichi's paranoid scent as soon as they walked back into the gym, the widened eyes and nervous smile backed up the scent which sent Suga straight to him. The captain abandoned whatever practice drill he had been doing with Asahi and hugged the setter, burying his face in the crook of his neck and letting out a small hum.

"How was he?" Asahi asked Suga quietly as they glanced over at the first year in question. Tsukishima was doing his best to avoid Hinata like the plague, with only Yamaguchi by his side. Kageyama was glaring at him slightly but that was normal as far as the third years were concerned.

"Nervous, just like they always are." Suga replied, ruffling Daichi's hair as he returned the hug. "Asked a lot of questions too."

"Will he be alright to walk home?"

"Yeah, him and Yamaguchi walk together so I imagine he'll be fine. Plus my scent is all over him right now." Suga sighed, Daichi let out a small growl of protest, which made Suga chuckle and nuzzle his neck in apology. "You wanna stay at mine tonight then?"

"Please." Daichi replied as he finally pulled back and kissed Suga's forehead.

Tsukishima didn't like the attention he was getting from Hinata, the smaller boy was pouting and asking him a million and one questions about what happened and why he smelt like Suga so much. Yamaguchi tried to get Hinata to leave him alone, offering pleading glances to Kageyama to help, the setter snorted and ignored the pleas. His saving grace came in form of Tanaka wading over and tugging Hinata away, Nishinoya offered a high-five which Tsukishima ignored. He just wanted to go home and sleep away his aches and pains.

It was on the walk home with Yamaguchi that he really felt back to normal, he felt a little lost without the alpha scent but he could shake it off easily enough. Yamaguchi smiled as he sensed his friend returning to his usual stoic-self.

"Aren't you going to ask me what it was like?" Tsukishima asked after a period of silence.

"Hm? No, I mean I thought you'd value your privacy." Yamaguchi replied with a shrug. "You can tell me if you want to..."

Tsukishima smirked before sighing. "Do you mind? It's kind of disgusting in a way..."

Yamaguchi shrugged again. "Hey, it might be a good heads up for me, who knows what'll happen."

"Who knows indeed..." Tsukishima hummed.

He started thinking about who would end up being his alpha, he really couldn't see himself with any of the other first years, likewise everyone else at Karasuno who wasn't claimed didn't really appeal to him. He chuckled slightly as he considered the idea of having a rival player as an alpha, the look on Hinata's face if it ended up being someone they play against often would be a priceless picture.

"So, my house or yours?" He asked, deciding that for now all he should do is focus on volleyball and classwork, and maybe being there for his best friend if he ended up being an alpha. Like hell was he going to let Yamaguchi fuck their captain.


End file.
